Mycobacterium avium complex (MAC) disease emerged early in the epidemic of AIDS as one of the common opportunistic infections afflicting human immunodeficiency virus-infected patients. M. avium was well known to mycobacteriologists decades before AIDS and known to cause disease, albeit uncommon, in humans and animals. The interaction of MAC with the immune system is complex, and putative MAC virulence factors appear to have a direct effect on the components of cellular immunity, including the regulation of cytokine expression and function. (C. B. Inderlied, et al., Clin Microbiol Rev 6:266-310, 1993).
The genus Mycobacterium contains approximately 50 species. The best known and widest spread diseases caused by mycobacteria are leprosy, caused by M. leprae, and tuberculosis caused by M. tuberculosis. Most other myeobacteria normally occur only as environmental saprophytes. However, saprophytic mycobacterial species also cause opportunist diseases, which happens often, but not exclusively, in individuals suffering from suppressed immune systems, such as AIDS patients or individuals undergoing immuno-suppression therapy. The opportunist strains comprise the slow-growing species M. avium, and the closely related M. intracellulare and M. scrofillaceum (often together referred to as the MAIS complex), M. kansai, M. marinum and M. ulcerans, and the fast-growing species M. chelonae and M. fortuitum. Although quite rare in the Western world for several decades, the occurrence of opportunist mycobacterial diseases and tuberculosis has shown a significant increase with the incidence of AIDS.
M. avium and M. intracellulare are two species that together, form the MAC. Because of poor phenotypic differences, conventional culture and biochemical tests give little information to separate these two closely related and nearly indistinguishable species. Therefore the two are commonly referred to as MAC. These opportunistic pathogens are found in water, dust, soil and bird droppings which can enter the body through ingestion of food or water or inhalation through the lungs. Most people usually have small numbers of these bacteria growing in their gut or lungs, but do not have any symptoms. A weakened immune system allows the bacteria to attack the lining of the gut and multiply. From there, infection can disseminate by entering into the blood and spreading through the body. The symptoms of MAC can include weight loss, fevers, chills, night sweats, swollen glands, abdominal pains, diarrhea and overall weakness.
A rapid diagnosis of MAC infection has important clinical and therapeutic implications because of the heightened susceptibility in AIDS patients. Also, MAC infection is not confined and disseminates to a wide variety of organs. A sensitive clinical diagnosis to distinguish between M. avium, M. intracellulare and other mycobactcrial species allows for more precise knowledge of which MAC components are involved in clinical infections and could give better insight into the relevance that these species have as human pathogens. The prognosis of pulmonary diseases may be worse when they are associated with M. avium than when they are associated with M. intracellulare. (S. Yamori, et al., Chest 102:89-90, 1992). Consequently, differential diagnosis of MAC infections or infections caused by other mycobacteria is important for patient management, antimicrobial treatment, and epidemiology. (J. Kulski. et al., Journal of Clinical Microbiology 34: 1985-91, 1996).
Earlier efforts aimed at differentiating among strains of MAC on a nucleic acid level largely failed due to remarkable internal heterogeneity of organisms within the complex suggesting that MAC probably contains several unknown taxonomic groups. (M. C. Menendez, et al., J. Clinical Microbiology 39:4241-46, 2001). Wide genetic diversity existing among the members of MAC complicate species-specific identification. (T. Koivula, et al., Microbes and Infection 6:1320-25, 2004).
Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has been widely utilized to improve sensitivity of standard hybridization methods. Hybridization assays using self-quenching fluorescence probes with or without internal controls for detection of nucleic acid amplification products are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,258,569; 6,030,787; 5,952,202; 5,876,930; 5,866,336; 5,736,333; 5,723,591; 5,691,146; and 5,538,848.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,529 describes a method which uses PCR targeting of the 16S rRNA to distinguish MAC organisms from other mycobacteria in test samples. Bruijnesteijn van Coppenraet, et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 42(6): 2644-50, 2004 report the detection of M. avium using Real-time PCR (Taqman® systems). Other methods for detecting mycobacterial nucleic acids that have been reported include Menendez et al., “Characterization of a Mycobacterium intracellulare Variant Strain by Molecular Techniques” J. Clin. Microbiol. 39:4241-46, 2001 and Koivula et al., “Genetic diversity in clinical isolates of Mycobacterium avium complex from Guinea-Bissau, West Africa” Microbes and Infection 6:1320-25, 2004.